


Senpai and Kouhai

by Polgara6



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: But he is a yandere too, Jack is Senpai, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Role Reversal, Senpai-Jack, Yandere, Yandere Mark, yandereplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: Yandereplier has to eliminate a rival for his senpai but Jack has something he needs to do as well





	1. Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot I had based on an idea I had the other day

            Mark was watching his senpai from behind a tree as he read by the fountain. His senpai’s name is Jack and, in Mark’s eyes, the most beautiful person on the planet. He had noticed yet another girl was attempting to pursue his Jack. You would have thought after three deaths they would have gotten the hint but apparently not. This girl was captain of the sports team and so annoying. Befriending her had been hell on Mark’s patience but in the end it was all worth it, for Jack-senpai. Getting her to follow him was easy and getting her near the incinerator was even easier. He pulled out his knife and stabbed her repeatedly in the chest. She put up a much bigger fight then the others but in the end she succumbed and Mark was able to clean up his mess. His senpai would never know.

****

     Jack was fake reading by the fountain as he watched his precious kouhai leave the courtyard. His kouhai’s name was Mark and was the most precious being on the planet. He had noticed someone attempting to court his kouhai. You would have thought after three deaths people would have gotten a clue but no. It was a random girl, no one of real importance, and such a fool. All he had to do was smile in her direction once and she was immediately willing to go with him. He no longer just hated her for looking at his kouhai but also for being disloyal to his Mark. He brought her to the gym and used the storage key he got off that annoying sports captain and unlocked the storage closet. He used a screwdriver he had gotten out of the science club and quickly killed her. His kouhai would never know.


	2. What’s with that look?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark discovers someone else is killing people but who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all won here is another chapter

   Mark was walking back from his murder knowing no one would find a hint of what happened. He looked at the missing person posters and noticed that there were more then just his kills on the walls. To say he was curious was an understatement, who else was killing people? He had heard that the photography club was trying to figure out the missing person cases so he headed to class. He worked on his biology wanting to be able to kidnap his rivals or maybe even his senpai safely. When classes ended he headed downstairs to join the photography club. Once he gave the excuse of wanting to solve the missing person cases, which was technically true, they gave him a camera and welcomed him. He headed to the courtyard to take pictures of the students he couldn’t get before and better photos of his senpai.  
****  
   Jack was reading his book when he heard the doors to the courtyard open. He glanced up, his breath catching in his chest when he saw it was his kouhai only to have it be released in a panicked gasp when he saw the high tech Saikou camera around his neck. He understood the implications immediately. His kouhai had joined the photography club, which would be fine if there wasn’t someone else at this school killing people besides him and they weren’t targeting clubs. It was official, his Mark wasn’t going to be leaving his sight for a long time.


	3. Call you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is on the rooftop taking pictures when his senpai comes dashing up. I think it is time these two had a chat don’t you?

Mark was standing on the rooftop as he watched everyone walk home for the day. He figured as long as he was in the photography club he might as well get some good pictures. He took a picture of the sunset as school ended when he suddenly heard the sound of someone running up the stairs. He shrugged it off as someone having forgotten something and wandered to the other side of the roof where Midori was still messing with her phone. “Hey Midori smile this one is for the yearbook” he announced smiling brightly at the green haired girl. “Cheese Mark” she said grinning at him. He took the picture and showed it to Midori who said it looked great before checking her phone and saying she had to run. He said good bye as he went back around to where he could see people exiting the gates. He couldn’t see his senpai which was odd but he brushed it off until he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
****  
Jack was panicking. Where was his Mark? He bolted up the steps towards the roof practically hyperventilating. Once he got to the roof, for minute he couldn’t see him and nearly screamed when he noticed on the other side of the roof his precious kouhai talking to a girl in his class named Midori and calmed. He didn’t like the fact that Midori was talking to his Mark but he knew she didn’t have a crush on anyone so he could live with it. When his Mark came back to the side of the roof he was standing on he started gathering up his courage, he wanted to speak with his Mark. He walked over to his kouhai and tapped him on the shoulder. Mark turned around and immediately upon seeing him blushed. It had to be one of the most precious things Jack had ever seen. “Hi J-jack-senpai” his cutie stuttered out. “Hello Mark-Chan I was wondering if I could speak to you for a second?”  
****  
Mark was sure he was going into shock. His senpai knew his name and wanted to speak with him! “Of course Jack-senpai” he managed to get out without stuttering. Jack chuckled softly which had to be the sexiest thing Mark had ever heard. “You picked a heck of a time to join a club Mark” his senpai said staring at the camera around his neck. Mark decided he wanted to impress his senpai. “I want to know what’s happening to students at our school senpai”.  
****  
Jack couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or sob. His beautiful brave kouhai. “That’s an admirable goal” he managed to choke out without screaming. His gorgeous Markimoo would be getting no where near this other killer, not on his watch. He made it his mission right then and there to catch this other killer before they got anywhere near his kouhai. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket with a text which was a sign that he needed to head home. “I have to go Markimoo but I’ll see you tomorrow”. His little nickname for his kouhai slipped out without his permission but by the looks of it Mark didn’t mind so he headed for the door.  
****  
Mark was bright red. His senpai had given him a nickname, now he definitely had to come up with one. “Bye Jackaboy” he said as the doors closed behind his senpai.


	4. Say you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a confession to make. (Two in one day I’m a mad man)

Mark was panicking by the time he got to school the next day. He still wasn’t convinced that his whole conversation with his senpai wasn’t some elaborate daydream. He went to class and decided that he was done hiding, he wanted to confess to his senpai. He didn’t care that it wasn’t a Friday the whole myth thing was just that a myth. During class he worked on his writing and during lunch he wrote this letter,  
_Dear my Jackaboy,_  
_I need to speak with you, meet me under the confession tree at 4pm please it is incredibly important._  
_Sincerely, your Markimoo_  
He slipped the letter into his senpais locker as soon as the last class let out and headed to the confession tree.  
****  
Jack had watched his kouhai book it as soon as class let out and was fairly concerned to say the least, then he found the letter and to say he blushed was an understatement. His precious angel had not only referred to himself as his but also admitted that he thought of him as his which he of course was. He glanced at the time and realized it was already 3:59. Immediately he dashed out of the school and towards the confession tree. As he got closer he could see his beautiful Markimoo waiting for him. He dashed up the hill shouting Marks name.  
****  
Mark was waiting for his senpai under the confession tree when he heard a shout of his name and turned around to see his Jackaboy running up the hill towards him. “Hi Jack-senpai I’m so glad you came” Mark said blushing. “Of course Mark-Chan anything for you” Jack said smiling beautifully. “Jack-senpai I have a confession to make” Mark said. Jack tilted his head in silent question. “I-i love you Jack-senpai” Mark said the confession coming bursting out of his mouth.  
****  
Jack felt like his heart had just stopped. His darling Mark loved him back? He noticed that Mark was starting to look visibly upset and realized he hadn’t responded. “I love you too Mark-Chan” he said softly cupping one of Marks cheeks in his hand. He saw the ways Marks face lit up like he had just given him the greatest gift in the world. “Really Jack-senpai” Mark asked seemingly a little in shock. “Yes and you call me just Jack or in your case I think Jackaboy works” Jack said with a wink. “Then you have to call me Mark or...”. “Markimoo” Jack said his tone slightly teasing as he watched his beautiful kouhai blush. Mark blushed an even brighter stage of red an murmured something quietly before leaning towards him and gently kissing him.


	5. God save the Prom Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark still has one last murder to commit and Jack still wants to know what’s going on.

_Take me the long way around your town_  
_Were you the queen with the silver crown_  
_I want the secrets you keep, the shell underneath of_  
_The diamond I think I just found_  
_Take me the long way around_  
Mark felt a pick comb it’s way through his hair as Darkiplier’s PA, a young woman named Madison, brushed his hair and sing a song he had never heard before. He was sitting cross legged in front of her on the floor as she sat in an office chair behind him. She was a lot like a mom to him and a lot of the younger egos since none of them really had parents. “Okay Yan I’ve gotta do a coffee run and you have got to get prepared for school” she said standing up and patting him on shoulder. Mark said goodbye to her before freaking out because he was going to meet his boyfriend and they were going to be entering the school for the first time as boyfriends. Mark threw on his uniform and dashed for the door where there was a nice car waiting to take him to school. He had the car drop him off a block away before he started walking towards the school. Once he rounded the corner and could see the gate he saw his Jackaboy waiting for him at the gates, but he also saw something that nearly made him blow up from sheer rage. Little Mrs Prom Queen herself, Kokona Haruka.  
****  
Where is he? Jack was freaking out as his precious Markimoo was no where in sight. His most precious one was finally his boyfriend and now he might be hurt? Kokona was also trying to talk to him and it was driving him crazy. Suddenly a figure rounded the corner only to reveal it was his Mark. He quickly beckoned his boyfriend over and grabbed his hand the second he was in range. His beautiful boyfriend blushed at him as they started walking towards the school. Unfortunately their lockers were on opposite sides of the entry hall and so he had to let go of his beautiful boy. He quickly grabbed his stuff and started walking towards Mark’s locker and he nearly screamed. Some insignificant little bitch had cornered his Markimoo and was trying to shove her disgusting chest in his face. He quickly started thinking of every single way he could hurt her but first things first “Mark”.  
****  
Mark heard somebody say his name and immediately looked up glad for the distraction. He was even more happy when he saw it was his Jackaboy. He quickly ran to Jack’s side grabbing his hand making Jack smile. They both went out to the courtyard and sat down on a bench and talked never letting each other’s hand go. They had to split up when they went to class but they met up for lunch and had lunch on the roof when Mark remembered the existence of Boobs McKenzie. He quickly told Jack that he had to use the bathroom and went searching for the Prom Queen in question.  
****  
Jack felt a little upset when his boyfriend said he had to use the restroom but he realized this was the perfect opportunity for revenge on the girl who dared to touch his Markimoo. He quickly found her and took her behind the school before stabbing her causing her to scream, then suddenly he heard another scream and realized that this was his perfect opportunity to find the other killer, he followed the noise rounding the corner to near the girls locker rooms when he saw “Mark?”  
****  
Mark quickly spun around hearing the familiar voice only to see his Jackaboy also covered in blood. His mouth dropped open in shock remembering the other scream he had heard just before he had killed Boobsy here. “Did you kill the girl that talked to me earlier” was all he managed to get out. “Yes and I see you’ve killed our Prom Queen”. Mark was in shock,his senpai was like him? “You look pretty hot covered in blood” his Jackaboy said eyeing him up and down. Mark just grabbed the collar of his shirt kissing him. His senpai loved him as much as he loved him everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end thank you so much for supporting me. If you like my OC check out Broken Wing and I think I might start a series of one shots about younger egos and I’ll add this story to it if I do. Once again thank you so much and as always I will see you in the next story buh-bye


End file.
